The Act of Seduction
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: When Jane makes fun of Brett Partridge, Lisbon starts to feel sympathetic towards him, however, when Partridge reveals his feelings for her, will she start to become creeped out by him or continue her little act?


**hey guys. This is my first Mentalist fanfic, and I know it's kind of short so please bear with me. Well i hope you really like this. :) **

**~EmmaAugustLover**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lisbon and Jane walk onto the crime scene and find the Forensics unit, scanning the lifeless body of a young woman.

Lisbon stands opposite from Brett Partridge and Jane stands behind him.

He notices her presence, and flashes a quick smile at her. "Hey."

She gives him a slight grin then leans over to look at the body more carefully.

He glances at Jane and then stares into Lisbon's eyes with a strange glint stuck in them. "Lucy Mongule appeared to be in her early thirties, engaged, and lived alone."

Lisbon furrows her brows at the strange man, "How long has she been deceased?"

His mouth turns into a thin line as he studies the woman. "Um, I would say about a day or two at the least."

There is an awkward silence before Jane cuts in. "Thank you, Mr. Partridge, you may be dismissed now."

"B-but I wasn't finished!" Brett protests, stepping forward to Jane.

"Well you are now, so move along." Jane motions his hand towards the door, and Partridge walks out murmuring words like "jerk" and "moron".

Lisbon tilts her head at Jane, who is trying hard to stifle his laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Jane shakes his head and clears his throat, trying to focus on the investigation. "Ok, have you found any news about a family relationship other than her fiancee?"

Lisbon calls Van Pelt and gives her phone to Jane.

"Lucy Mongule has a mother and a father who live in Sacramento."

"The address?"

"Umm, Calindery rd, 3456."

"Thanks, Van Pelt." Patrick gives the phone back to Lisbon, and they walk out the door to the vehicle.

They get into the car and start to drive when they receive a call from Grace. "We need you boss."

Lisbon furrows her brows, "Why?"

"We found another body, just a few miles away from Lucy Mongule's apartment."

"Well, can't you give the case to Cho and Rigsby?"

There's an long pause until Grace says, "No."

"Why not?"

Lisbon hears Grace draw a hard sigh and breath into the phone. "Because Partridge says he would rather inform you about the murder rather than the boys."

"Oh, ok, tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." Lisbon hangs up on Van Pelt and spins the car the opposite direction.

"What's going on?" Jane asks.

"There was another murder and Grace had asked me to take the case."

"Why not Cho or Rigsby?"

"Because Partridge wants me to take a look at something." Lisbon says, her mouth formed in an tight grimace.

Next to her, she can hear Patrick trying to hold in a rage of laughter. But she chooses to ignore it.

She stops at the driveway and gets out of the car, walking up the steps of the house. She sees Brett Partridge scanning the scene through the window.

She walks into the bedroom and watches as Partridge places his hands on his hips and stares at the woman's limp state.

"Hey Partridge." She says with curiosity wavering in her brain.

His attention averts to her and his facial expression turns from excited to a small smile. "Hey Lisbon."

She curls her lips in something alike to a smile in response.

Lisbon folds her arms against her chest, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Did you notice how this murder is quite similar to the other one?" Partridge asks.

She didn't quite notice until he had said something, but now that she thinks about it...

"Well now that you say something." Lisbon says with a kind smile on her face. "That's very good observation."

He just nods his head and mutters to himself cockily, "Well, looks like Jane isn't the only smart one around here."

Lisbon spins her body around to face Partridge, "Sorry, did you say something?"

"No, nothing at all."

Lisbon lets the awkward silence fill the air, while she thinks of something to say. "Well, I have to get back to CBI for a second, see you later Partridge."

They say their goodbyes and Lisbon drives Jane back to the first victim's parents house than goes to the CBI.

She walks into the office, and notices an suspicious silence between the other's until Grace decides to speak up. "So how did it go with Partridge?"

"Good, I'm still surprised he didn't cooperate with Cho and Rigsby."

Grace decides to become silent again and Rigsby is covering his mouth with his face showing the humor beneath.

Lisbon narrows her eyes, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Grace says in a rush.

Lisbon glances at Cho, who is hiding a small grin trying to reveal itself.

"Are you guys hiding something from me?"

"Of course not!" Grace says, her face still stern and yet worried.

Lisbon studies them all, and they don't even crack one tiny bit. "Ok-"

She gets interrupted by a sudden door opening. She looks over and sees Partridge standing in the front of the room. "Lisbon, I need you to take a look at something."


End file.
